1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structures for buildings and other objects, and to a method for forming such structures. The present method generally comprises forming a series of concentric sections or "rings" (not limited to circular peripheries) from a single mass of material, with the rings being cut such that their upper peripheries are smaller than their lower peripheries. Each successively smaller ring is then stacked atop the next larger ring, to form a completed structure which is expanded from the original solid block of material. Alternatively, each ring or section may be inserted within the next larger ring to extend outwardly therefrom, with the tapered respective inner and outer walls fitting closely together to form the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Innumerable means of forming and constructing various types of structures, hollow containers, etc. have been developed as need, materials, and human ingenuity have developed. Building or housing structures have generally been formed by constructing a frame and securing panels of material thereover, or by building up walls using smaller finite components (bricks, blocks, etc.). Smaller articles (pots, vessels, etc.) have been molded from clay, glass, etc., woven, or later formed from metal sheet material. These various construction methods are generally incompatible with one another for construction of articles of considerably different scale.
The present expanded structures and method for forming such structures is adaptable to the construction of various structures and other devices, regardless of the purpose or scale of the object to be constructed. Structures constructed according to the present method are formed from a single block of material, with very little or no wasted material after the block has been cut. The material is cut to form a series of concentric rings or sections of progressively smaller size, with each having the same shape. The cuts taper upwardly and inwardly about each section, so that the upper edge of each section or ring has a smaller periphery or circumference than the lower edge of that section. The angles of the cuts are adjusted so that the upper edge of a larger section has a periphery at least slightly smaller than and overlapping with the lower edge of the next smaller section. In this manner, each smaller section may be stacked atop each successively larger section, to form a hollow structure. Alternatively, the sections may be assembled with their mutually facing, tapered outer and inner walls fitting tightly together when an inner section is pushed outwardly from the plane of the next outer section.
The present expanded structures and method of construction thereof may be used for virtually any type of solid structure, from containers to building and/or storage structures. The material from which such expanded structures are formed, is preferably a soft, lightweight, easily cut substance, such as expanded foam plastic (polystyrene, etc.). The material may be coated with a suitable overlay (glass fiber cloth and resin, etc.) for durability, after its assembly.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,559 issued on May 7, 1963 to Lee P. Farnsworth et al., titled "Membranous Covering For Structural Devices And Fastening Means Therefor," describes a system for fastening a flexible covering to an underlying geodesic structure, as in covering a radar dome or the like. No construction of a hollow structure from a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material, is disclosed in the Farnsworth et al. U.S. Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,154 issued on Jan. 28, 1964 to Kenneth A. Moore, titled "interchangeable Construction Elements And Method Of Using Same," describes a series of solid panels, with at least the base panel including a grid of square protuberances thereacross. The wall panels are wedged in rows defined by the raised squares to form a structure. The Moore elements cannot be used to form other than rectangular structures, and no means of constructing a hollow structure from a series of concentric rings cut from a single solid mass of material, is disclosed by Moore.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,299 issued on Jun. 28, 1974 to Johannes M. Verholt, titled "Kit For Assembling For Example A Piece Of Furniture, A Partition Or Toys From Panels And Strips," describes a series of edge connectors for connecting a plurality of solid, rigid panels together. As in the elements of the Moore U.S. Patent discussed immediately above, the Verholt connectors cannot be used to construct a hollow structure from a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,371 issued on Jul. 26, 1977 to Yves J. O. de la Lande de Calan, titled "Construction Of Buildings By Assembling Prefabricated Elements," describes various embodiments of structural members for assembling a framework forming a plurality of triangular elements. Each structural member has a right angle cross section, for assembling a solid structural panel thereto. No disclosure of the construction of a structure from a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material, is disclosed by de la Lande de Calan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,770 issued on Sep. 20, 1977 to Alexander J. McKenzie, III, titled "Building Structure," describes a structural framework forming a series of equilateral triangles, for constructing a structure defining the upper portion of an icosahedron. McKenzie, III then secures a plurality of solid, rigid panels to the completed frame. McKenzie, III does not disclose any means for forming a structure from a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,914 issued on Oct. 28, 1980 to Raymond D. Lucas, titled "Building Structures," describes a structural framework having channels formed in facing edges of the elements thereof. The channels capture mating beaded edges of flexible sheets for covering the frame. Again, no structure formed of a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material is disclosed by Lucas, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,922 issued on Jul. 14, 1981 to Jack G. McAllister, titled "Frame Assembly Apparatus And Method Of Making Same," describes a framework formed of a plurality of spring biased members, which form a frame structure when assembled. No covering means is disclosed, nor does McAllister describe any means of forming a solid structure from a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,514 issued on Mar. 31, 1981 to Alfred L. St. Clair, titled "Method And Means For Anchoring A Dismountable Building," describes a structure secured to the ground by screw type anchors secured to perimeter plates, to which the remaining structure is secured. As in the other prior art described herein, St. Clair does not describe the construction of a solid structure from a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,117 issued on Aug. 10, 1982 to Norman S. Shemitz, titled "Assemblable Structures," describes structures formed of a series of rigid, solid panels having collars or clips at each of the corners thereof. An elastic cord (e.g., bungee cord) is secured about adjacent collars or clips to secure the panels together. The Shemitz system does not provide for the construction of a solid structure from a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,842 issued on Nov. 23, 1982 to Rea F. Hooker, titled "Trapezoidal Structures," describes a large series of geodesic structures all employing a plurality of solid trapezoidal panels which are secured together along one or more common edges. Hooker does not disclose any means of constructing a solid structure from a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,251 issued on May 14, 1985 to Jeannine Mosely, titled "Blank For Folding An Octahedron And Folded Product," describes a method of folding a three dimensional regular octahedron from a single regular hexagonal sheet. The sheet must be flexible (paper, thin plastic, foil, etc.) in order to allow the various sections thereof to be bent and folded as required. As in the case of the other structures of the prior art of which the present inventor is aware, Mosely does not disclose the formation of solid structure from a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,382 issued on Feb. 9, 1988 to Haresh Lalvani, titled "Building Structures Based On Polygonal Members And Icosahedral," describes various means of constructing three dimensional regular and irregular polyhedral structures from a series of three and four sided polygonal surfaces. No structure formed of a series of concentric sections cut from a single solid mass of material is disclosed by Lalvani.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,310 issued on Oct. 24, 1989 to Ernest P. Shaughnessy, titled "Modular Building," describes the construction of various three dimensional structures from a series of irregular polygonal sheets of material. As such, the system of the Shaughnessy '310 U.S. Patent bears a closer resemblance to the means of forming structures disclosed in the de la Lande de Calan '371 and Lalvani '382 U.S. Patent, than to the present invention with its series of concentric sections formed from a single solid mass of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,987 issued on Jul. 3, 1990 to John F. Runyon, titled "Temporary Building Structure," describes the formation of a three dimensional structure from a pair of trapezoid shaped sheets and a square. The resulting polyhedral configuration is more closely related to the other patents of the prior art cited herein, than to the present invention with its series of concentric sections formed from a single solid mass of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,365 issued on Dec. 5, 1995 to Richard J. Engel, titled "Polygon Attachment System For Constructing Polyhedra," describes a series of polygonal shapes and cylindrical connectors for connecting the polygons together along adjacent edges. Each of the polygons includes a pair of opposed fingers along each edge, which fit into depressions in the ends of the cylinders. As such, the structures assembled from the Engel disclosure more closely resemble other polygonal and polyhedral structures of the prior art, than they resemble the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,151 issued on Oct. 1, 1996 to Peter A. Roberts, titled "Building Blocks Forming Hexagonal And Pentagonal Building Units For Modular Structures," describes means of constructing polyhedral structures from a series of panels, with the panels in turn each being formed of either six or five triangular panels. As in the case of other polyhedral structures cited herein, the Roberts system bears a closer resemblance to those other systems than to the present invention with its series of concentric sections formed from a single solid mass of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,790 issued on Apr. 29, 1997 to Haresh Lalvani, titled "Building Systems With Non-Regular Polyhedra Based Upon Subdivisions Of Zonohedra," describes structures formed of various polygonal frame members which define the structures. The structures of the Lalvani '790 U.S. Patent more closely resemble those disclosed in the '382 U.S. Patent to the same inventor, discussed further above, than they do any structures formed according to the method of the present invention.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 1,016,266 published on Jan. 5, 1966 to Kotaro Tonouchi, titled "Improvements In Pre-fabricated Building Structures," describes the construction of a generally arched roof from a plurality of triangular frame members. The resulting geodesic structure bears no resemblance to structures formed by the method of the present invention, with its series of concentric sections formed from a single solid mass of material.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.